Host Club Sleepover
by Sabakuu no Hana
Summary: Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club get together for a sleepover. How will it go? Humor. Rated T for some language. R&R? Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Haruhi's Regret

**Host Club Sleepover**

A/N: I know it sounds retarded, but bear with it, 'kay? Okay.

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the future humor, plot, and the writing mostly. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Why did I come? Why?

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. My bad luck… has returned!

Everyone's here now. Kyouya-senpai and the others are here. We're going to play a game!? What game? Huh?

**Flashback**

**One day ago in Tokyo…**

"_Mail! I hope there's some interesting mail. None of the Host Club has written… but I guess that's a good thing," she muttered as she got the mail. She was now graduated from law school and college. She was a very famous lawyer. "Bill, bill, bill, fan mail, law suit, law suit, bill, boss sent me mail… oh!"_

_At the very back of all her mail she found a fancy envelope. It was laced with gold and silver lining and those made rose designs in the corners. She turned it over and it said:_

_To:_ Fujioka Haruhi

Tokyo, Japan

_From: _The Host Club

_She gasped. Mail? FROM THE HOST CLUB!? Ridiculous and horribly bad luck, she supposed. She ignored her gut feeling and that she regretted later.. Excited, she ran back inside to her house and took out a letter opener. It happened to be from the lawyer company she worked for. It also had gold letters on it and engraved was _Lawyer Fujioka Haruhi_. She cut the letter open and inside was a card. She regretted also not having thrown it away on cue. It had silver and gold lacings, ribbons, and over random decorations. She looked at the card first. She read it aloud as she opened it._

"_Dearest friend,_

_Hiii Haruhi! How are you? Tamaki's being boring and Kyouya's being… himself. Mori and Honey can't wait to see you, soo hurry up and get this! Then get the first flight over here!_

_-Kaoru and Hikaru_

_Haruuu-chan! Konichiwa! Come on over to join us! There's cake and candy, right Mori?_

_Yeah._

_Hurry over, Haruu-chan! There's crumpets and tea!_

_-Honey and Mori_

_Haruhi, my great daughter! For many years you have traversed for lawsuits all over and have never had time to visit me! Oh woe, but now comes the time, Haruhi, my daughter! You can come join us, and hurry! Oh woe, great fate led us here today. And yet, fate tore us apart like pages in a book! Haruhi!!!_

_-Tamaki, your loving father!_

_Haruhi. Please come join us, otherwise the money I spent on buying you a ticket will be wasted. So get over here. And anyways, Tamaki is about to bug me to death. So get over here so he can just shut up!!_

_-Kyouya," she laughed as she read it. "Just like always! What plane ticket?"_

_On cue, as always, the plane ticket dramatically fell out. Haruhi was excited and packed up to get onto that flight._

**End flashback**

God. Damn. It. We're going to play hide-and-go-seek. At this retard sleepover? Why did I ignore my gut feeling? WHY!?

**Outside…**

"Haruuu-chan! Are you okay? You look kind of spaced out," asked Honey-senpai.

"I'm okay, just tired from the flight," I replied lamely.

"Then you should go rest, Haru-chan! I'll lend you my bunny! He'll sleep with you! Of course, you'll have to give him back. I'll go with you too, okay? Then I can have some cake, is that okay Mori-chan?" Honey blabbered out at once.

"Yeah," Mori said expressionlessly.

"No, it's okay. I'll just go back inside and get some rest, okay?" I mumbled.

"How is my PRECIOUS Haruhi? Haruhi, are you okay? Huh? You look kind of pale. Should I go find the doctor? Are you alright? Hmmm?" Tamaki swooned.

"'How are you Haruhi? Are you alright Haruhi? I love you Haruhi. Nyahhh!'" the twins jeered playfully. "'I love you Haaarrruuuhhhhiiiii.'"

"Ahhh!" yelled Tamaki tearfully as he went off to hide and "sulk" in the corner.

"What is this all about? I thought he would stop when you came," Kyouya claimed.

"Some things just never change," I mumbled. I turned to head toward the building. "I'll be INSIDE RESTING!" I yelled back.

**Back Inside…**

A monkey yelled its call and I slipped on a dumb banana. "Yeeee aaaahhhh!" I yelled as I slipped down the hall. "Ouch!" I landed roughly.

Now bruised, angry, and frustrated, I headed back towards the room. I lay down on the sleeping bag and think about what could happen. I snooped around and grabbed my cell phone and called my dad to see what he had to say. His advice turned out to be 'go with the flow and you'll be fine.' Gah! Why do things have to be so frustrating? I decided to confide my thoughts to my diary that I had been keeping secretly.

_**Dear Diary,**_

Today was horrible so far. I slipped on a dumb banana, bruised myself, and the dumbest thing is, I CAME HERE! It's going to kill me eventually. No one has really changed, but I hate one thing still about Tamaki. He's swooning over me. What did I ever do to deserve this? As much as I love the Host Club, I can't but help wonder if it was right to not quit. Or even why the people, who are rich bastards, are still so charming and idiotic? Except Kyouya. Idiotic? NO WAY!

Anyways, Tamaki's going back to his sulky ways and I have to admit I am quite surprised at this. Didn't we MATURE? Not… get more immature? I mean Kyouya and Tamaki are running businesses now. Honey and Mori are doing things all around--- big stuff you read on the front page of the news now! The twins are running businesses and still having fun. How do they manage that? I guess most of them are still the damn rich bastards as in high school. More later!

_**Haruhi**_

* * *

-end of Chappie One: Haruhi's Regret- Did you like it? Yes? No? Too short, too long? I want reviews. No crappy reviews, flaming, or posting spam. A simple 'I liked/hated/loved it because...' or 'You can improve your writing/etc. by...' works fine. No pointless reviews that go in circles either, please. Thanks! Chapter Two is in progress!


	2. Filler 1

**Host Club Sleepover**

A/N: Thanks everyone! I loved the reviews so… please keep the reviews up! Arigato! Reminder: This is one of those 'Just for Fun' chapters I will write. They're just what happened in the time switching from day to day. It's like a filler...

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the future humor, plot, and the writing mostly. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

**Honey POV just for fun **

As dinner closed in that day, we all headed back inside. Haru-chan was still off somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. As we ate dinner, Haruhi stomped in in a huff. The sound echoed off the slick stone marble walls and everyone stopped chewing. Except for me, of course. I went on chewing and said, muffled, "Kmmmggfffwag Hmmg-hmmf!" "Konichiwa Haru-chan!"

"Konichiwa Honey-senpai," she replied a little grumpily. As soon as she saw the food, though, she lit up like a lamp bulb freshly connected to it's circuit.

"Foood!" she exclaimed. "Wow! Can I have some?"

"Haruhi- as long as this food replenishes the woe from ye, ye may have some," Tamaki said dramatically as rose petals flew out gallantly behind him.

"I thought there wasn't any more that could surprise me. First the high-powered electric motor with Renge-chan and her mysteriously appearing out of no where… and now flying rose petals from the middle of no where!?" Haruhi muttered to herself. "I guess they never manage to stop surprising me."

"Haru-chan?" I had swallowed by that time. "Guess what? We're gonna have cakes, cookies, brownies, and other yummy desserts! Mmmmm…"

Haruhi grabbed the crab and started cracking and munching on it. All the shells landed on a silver plate laced with flowers of high quality all around. The table itself was very long and wide. The plates held expensive foods and delicacies of which Haruhi adored. Haru-chan started to scare Tama-chan again. It was very funny.

Mori-chan told me that I should not eat so much because there were going to be so many desserts. He also said I would get back.

"EH!?" I exclaimed. "No! I'm fine! I wanna eat! Desserts!" My face must have put on a nice faraway dreamy look because Hika-chan and Kaoru-chan started laughing really, really hard. Tama-chan was still very scared and Kyouya-chan just pushed up his glasses and took notes.

**-end Honey's POV-**

* * *

**Kyouya's POV er… notes**

1. Yesterday, we played hide-and-go-seek. Haruhi seemed very reluctant and ended up leaving. She seems angry at Tamaki, but no matter. I was hoping he would stop his endless pleas. It's killing me and I'm about down to my last nerve.

2. Yesterday, Haruhi retreated to our sleeping room. She was writing in her… journal? Diary? What did she right? Must find out.

3. Today, Honey-chan is obviously going to get another cavity unless we cut off the desserts. Must! Save! Money!

4. Where are the monkey's banana I just slipped on one. Where are they coming from? Must find out.

5. Reminder: Get Tamaki to shut up.

Reminder: Smack the twins.

Reminder: Cut off snack supply.

Reminder: Warn guards—do not ever attack us or an angry, experienced Honey will attack them.

Reminder: Find Haruhi's journal/diary/other. Soon. Must see the entries… any mentions of love? He he he. Must find out. MUST!

**-end Kyouya's… notes…-**

* * *

**Mori's POV uh…**

Honey-chan is going to get a cavity. Yeah. Must look out for possible threats. Yeah.

**-end Mori's POV-**

* * *

**Kaoru + Hikaru's POV passing notes**

_Is all Tamaki thinks about is his "precious" daughter isn't that right, Hikaru?_

Yeah. It pisses me off. A lot.

_Haaaarrrruuuhhhhhiiiiiii, will you marry me?_

Haaaarrrruuuhhhhhiiiiiii, I love you!

_Haaaarrrruuuhhhhhiiiiiii, Haaaarrrruuuhhhhhiiiiiii, Haaaarrrruuuhhhhhiiiiiii, Haaaarrrruuuhhhhhiiiiiii!!!_

Haaaarrrruuuhhhhhiiiiiii!!! Come here!!

_Haaaarrrruuuhhhhhiiiiiii! Are you okay?_

What about Kyouya? He's so boring.

_B-o-r-i-n-g? You must be kidding me. He's boring AND dull._

At least he's not a Tamaki. Though he's pretty like him in some ways, eh?

_Yeah. Haruhi. I wonder…. What do you think about her, brother?_

I like her. She's honest, although she was a girl disguised as a guy.

_I agree. She's also our very fun toy/friend._

Agreed. I can't wait to see Tamaki when he falls into our trap.

_Ha ha ha! No kidding. The bananas are set perfectly. You slip on one, when you stop, you go flying again. We planted fifteen, right?_

We'll have to take some more pictures of Haruhi, too. We need to do some editing.

_Still? For our old website? I wonder how the new 'host club' members are doing._

They looked pretty wimpy… will they be okay?

_Nah, they have a Tamaki, a Kyouya, a Mori, a Honey, and us. Well- not us perfectly, but they work. They're missing the greatest weapon though._

Yeah. Haruhi.

_Ah hahahaha! Nevermind. They'll never get a Haruhi._

Ye Darn it, I slipped on a retard banana. Where are they coming from?

_Oh crap, Tamaki's coming towards us! What do we do??_

Eat the evidence.

_You must be kidding. Wait, let's burn it!_

Sure. Let's go burn it!

They skipped out of the room.

**-end Kaoru + Hikaru's POV passing notes-**


	3. Chapter 2: Tamaki's Plan

**Host Club Sleepover**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! A couple of them made me laugh. Kawaii! I bet some of you can't wait to see what happens, though some may already have an idea!

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the future humor, plot, and the writing mostly. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Oh my god! Haruhi… Haruhi! She's here! She's HERE! This is the second day of the sleepover, but she seems kind of… sad.

No! I cannot stand for that kind of a horrible thing! It is obvious… VERY obvious that she has fallen into the horrid hands of depression. We must save her and I shall become her shining knight in armor father! I must!

Haruhi had already went back inside to do something. She claimed it was important and that she also needed to call her father, or else he would be worried. Alas, could these be lies!? Is there some kind of lover I do not know about? These I fear!

"Gather!" I called to my companions.

"Yes, my lord?" chirped the twins in unison as they rushed over from their game of running in circles.

"Tama-chaaannn! What's wrong?" Honey called as he gallantly dragged Mori over.

"Yes, Tamaki? What is it NOW?" asked Kyouya with a grind of his teeth. He must have been very excited!

"Gather, gather! For we must save Haruhi from the dark, unruly hands of sadness! We must turn sorrow into gladness!" I called dramatically as the butler blew lovely rose petals behind me. I must say I looked very dashing, as a passerby had taped me coincidentally.

The twins stared at each other in confusion. "What?" they asked dully. "Don't say it's another one of your--"

Here, I broke in as tears of happiness fell down my cheeks and hit the ground. Flowers bloomed from my tears and the sun seemed to create a rainbow as I interrupted heroically. "Yes! Another one of my amazing, lovely, savior plans! Here is what we will do. Pointer! Marker! White board!" I called out commands as they appeared in my hands. "Now, this plan will probably--"

"Yes, yes$. Putting that thought aside. Kyouya, what should we do?" the twins asked as they rejected my plan. Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, and Mori turned to Kyouya for advice.

I gasped in pain and agony. Me, their leader, was rejected and they turned to Kyouya!? "Why?" I asked significantly. "My plan will work!"

Feeling unwanted, I went into the corner to sulk. A gloom held over me as I picked at a flower in despair. "They love me, they hate me, they love me, they hate me, they love me, they hate me, they love me, they hate me…" my voice trailed off as I picked off the last petal. "Wahnn!" Tears came running down my face, but a lightbulb appeared above my head as I threw away the stem, which meant my luck ended in a "they love me" phrase.

"Sire, are you going to sit there and sulk all day?" the twins asked nonchalantly.

A heavier gloom settled over me and I said darkly, "Yes."

"What about Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Hai, hai. What about her, Sire?" asked Haruhi.

I ignored them as they pestered me. I would use my plan and only my plan! Time to go for Plan B!

**-WAIT! Time for a QuikE Intermission!-**

Welcome to the QuikE Intermission! During this time, please use the restroom, go get food, water, or just get up and stretch…

"Welcome!" the Host Club said together. All, except Tamaki, of course.

"Today, Visitor-san, we are going to give you an insi-insi-insiggg…" Honey trailed off as he struggled to remember the word.

"…insight," Mori whispered to Honey.

"OH yeah! We are going to give you an insight on Tama-chan's thoughts," Honey finished.

"Okay, in this exclusive episode, we'll be giving you a chance to see how Tamaki's thoughts work," Kaoru said.

"Cha! Like he has any thoughts, actually, it's amazing he DOES!" Hikaru mused.

"Raawr! As your king, I have the right to forbid-" Tamaki started as several veins on his head popped.

"We'll give you some pictures of Haaarrruuuhhiiii," the twins whispered mischievously into his ear.

Tamaki backed off. "Now," continued Kyouya, "we will continue what we were doing." He shot a glare at Tamaki and the two twins as they acted very innocent.

"Let's go!" shouted Honey.

In this chapter, these are Tamaki's thoughts… oops, out of time!

Done, are you? Good, now we can continue! Oh and here's the note.

$This is 'yes' –supposedly- in Japanese.

**-To be continued in the next QuikE Intermission-**

"Hey," assumed Hikaru, "Isn't it abut time for him to stop sulking and---"

"---Look at us with puppy dog eyes?" Kaoru finished. "Yup. Oh look, he's coming over."

At first, I tried my extremely cute puppy dog eyes on Honey and Mori. "Nope," they muttered.

Then, I tried my dashing good looks and cute puppy dog eyes on Kaoru and Hikaru. "Aww," they fake sympathized, "would you like a little bone you pwoor pwuppy?"

Desperate, I finally tried on Kyouya. I did the rose petals flying in the background, with my dashing good looks, finally combined with my cute puppy dog eyes. He succumbed and the others did too, under his command.

"Fine, but Tamaki, I am not responsible for failure or angering Haruhi," Kyouya claimed straight up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Okay, we all know the plan, right?" Four heads nodded eagerly and one head nodded a slow, smooth 'yes'. "Great! Commence plan 'Let's Cheer up Haruhi and Save her From the Dark Hands of Depression'!"

"WHAT did you say Tamaki-senpai?" called a small, angry voice from behind.

"Kyaaaaa!" I screamed. "Oh, Haruhi, hello. Um… how are you… now? Um…" I was sweating profusely.

"WHAT is this plan of cheering me up?" Haruhi grit her teeth. Her voice echoed off of the walls that surrounded the area. They happened to be three brick walls that were decorated with ivy and plants that seemed to shrink a little as they heard her voice. Now, as many of you should know, Haruhi is very menacing when angry. I cowered.

"Well, if you really must know, we were just going to cheer you up because the King told us to. That's all," the twins chimed in.

"Oh. Thanks, but I'm not sad or angry… well, I am angry at _you_." Her eyes darted over to me. I cowered and tried to speak. "Really, I'm just tired from the flight from Tokyo. No worries at all. Really."

"Haru-chan, are you sure?" Honey asked worriedly. Mori held an unreadable expression.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back inside, as it is very hot outside. I just wish there was a small breeze."

I calmed down as I approached her. "Haruhi, gomen (sorry). I was just worried because you seemed sulky, so I wanted to help you."

"It's okay," she murmured. "I'll be inside."

I thought I finally understood how she was feeling for once—mixed emotions. Neither happy nor sad, but just mixed feelings. I went and sat on a bench under a tree and cupped my hands. A single, small flower petal drifted onto my hand and I sighed. I was calm for once, not peppy and energized. I felt as if I were one with the world. I don't know when it happened, but when I was thinking about some things, I fell into a deep tranquil sleep.


	4. Filler 2

**Host Club Sleepover**

A/N: Konichiwa minna! Hi everybody! First off, I want more reviews! Please? Secondly, gomen, gomen! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to type this second 'Just for fun' filler chapter… Third… there is no third… I guess.

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the future humor, plot, and the writing mostly. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

**Honey's POV –just for fun-**

"WEEEELLLLCCOOOMMMME to the Super Sweet Sunny Honey Interview special!" announced the announcer. "We have today with us, a special guest named… Haninozuka Mitsukuni… but, we'll call him Honey! He is a graduated college student! Do not be fooled by his looks, for he is great and mighty!!!!! Welcome, Honey-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Announcer-san. How are you?" I asked while beginning to munch down on the sweets set out in front of us on the table. "Mm…"

"Well, well. Honey-san, call me Taka-san. Honey-san, did you know that lot of people are your fans? Why don't you tell them something? OH- do you like these sweets?" asked the Taka, the announcer man.

"Mfff…mhkienaksjd….mhmmmnyh," I replied, mouth full of delicious sweets.

"Mitsukuni, you're on National television," Takashi told me. He took out a cloth and wiped my face clean of crumbs. "You should be more careful…"

I swallowed. "Okay Takashi."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "…or else you'll get another cavity."

**-STOP! Read this note before you go on: In the last few moments… er sentences, you have to be filled in on what was going on with the audience. The audience was fan filled and this is what a man said, "I could hear all the fans screaming around the world when they watched it. It was ridiculously loud!" Okay, read on!-**

"Okay, Takashi. Now, Taka-san. I love sweets. They're so yummy…"

"Gomen! Gomen, audience, fans! This has now come to a close. Sayonara! See you next time on All Around Interviews!"

**End Honey's POV**

* * *

**Kyouya's POV -more notes-**

1. Can this be? Tamaki has calmed down--- for once? What is this? And why is Haruhi so angry? Hmmm… Must investigate!

2. As for assessing Haruhi's diary/journal thing, I haven't found it yet, but I bet I'm getting closer. She's been writing in it a lot now.

3. Monkey's banana peels! Darn it! Where are they coming from? I just slipped on a whole continuous row yesterday! I have a bad feeling about this…

4. Also, snack money has only gone up. Honey's being upset because I tried to cut off the snack fund… eh he he he. I'll get it soon!

5. Reminder: Continue long search for Haruhi's secret entries.

Reminder: Find out where bananas are coming from.

Reminder: Shut the TWINS up.

Reminder: Investigate about Tamaki's recent actions.

Reminder: CUT OFF SNACK MONEY! NOW!!!

**End Kyouya's POV**

* * *

**Mori's POV -…-**

Mitsukuni going to get a cavity. Yeah.

**End Mori's POV**

* * *

**Kaoru + Hikaru's POV –passing more notes-**

**-Also Note: **_**Italics **_**is Hikaru and Plain Text is Kaoru.-**

_Hey! Did you notice that Tamaki didn't slip into our trap?_

Yeah. Kyouya did. He looked pretty angry, do you think we should tell him?

_Him? Of all people? No way! He'll murder us. Especially since he almost sat on his glasses that fell off._

That's true. I think Haruhi suspects us though… remember she came up from behind us yesterday?

_That scared me half to death! She just pops up and goes, "What'cha guys looking at?"_

I know. We were just looking at our trap. She even laughed at our expressions.

_Yeah, that was kind of mean. She is kind of cute, though._

Agreed, but we should not turn into Tamaki's…

_Isn't that obvious? Who would want to turn into him… much?_

Who on earth knows? Anyways… about the photos, did you get them printed yet?

_Yup! I got them printed, even though they're just for OUR enjoyment to compare with the new phots…_

Hehe he hehehheheh! So…

_Oh shiznitz! Kyouya's coming!_

BURN IT!

They ran off.


	5. Chapter 3: Early Riser Tricked

**Host Club Sleepover**

A/N: . Writer's Block… so sorry if the chapter stinks.

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the future humor, plot, and the writing mostly. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

"Wake up Haruuuhi!" shouted Tamaki. "Time to do more groups activities, my dear!"

"Uhhhh. Be up soon…" Haruhi groaned. They had had a late-nighter yesterday. Telling ghost stories and just being happy scaring everyone. Except Haruhi, of course.

"Haru-chan! There are cakes and cookies and more for breakfast," whispered Honey in her ear.

"Uhhh. Be up soon…" Haruhi turned over to face the opposite direction.

"Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi," came two distinct voices. They were chanting her name.

"Be up soon, okay?" she said with a snappier bit of voice.

"Fujioka-san. It's 10' o clock," said a sly voice from in the shadows.

"What? It's 10? I have to get up!" shouted Haruhi, while scrambling around desperately to find her contacts.

Haruhi stood up, after finding her contacts, and ran to the bathroom. Haruhi was still in pajamas and her hair was slighty messed up, so she grabbed a comb. She pulled on the brush because it was stuck in a knot. Her hair had grown longer and she hadn't bothered to cut it yet. After almost jamming her contacts in, she snatched her clothing and went to change. _I can't believe this. I couldn't care less about this sleepover… much, but really! I overslept?_, she thought desperately. _I'll leave as soon as possible…_

As Haruhi returned, the room was silent. Suddenly, the twins burst out laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" they hysterically laughed. "Ha ha ha ha!"

Then, Honey cracked and Mori even gave a chuckle. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Tamaki finally succumbed. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Kyouya smirked, and out came Renge. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! What a great character! I cosplay today, the funniest girl, Haruhi! Oh ho ho ho ho ho." Then, Haruhi stared.

The room was a pretty room, with fancy carpeting and nice wallpaper. On the ground were the sleeping bags, Haruhi's was an old faded purple color. Everyone else's was fit to their personalities and made them look rich, but then again, they were. Haruhi stared, from the wall to the ground, and then at every one of the Host Club members.

"What?" she asked with a blank, confused face. Then she saw it, the fancy old grandfather's clock. It went "bong, bong, gong" as it struck the start of another hour. The clock read 8 o' clock, on the dot.

"Haruhi, you are such a baka sometimes, you know?" laughed Hikaru, who was red in the face.

"Indeed! Really, Haruhi! Kyouya, that was amazing!" laughed Kaoru, who was turning a faint purple.

"Haruhi, my dear. Since you're now up and going, let's go and play hide-and-seek. I like that commoner game," said Tamaki.

"Come on and eat breakfast Haru-chan! There's cake downstairs, too," exclaimed Honey.

"Yes, Fujioka-san. It says here in my notes that you, out of us all, hate oversleeping. I know because you wake up early every day for your work," explained the sly voice of Kyouya. "I believe you quite fell for our trap. Then again, I also won the game. I'm delighted.

"Game? Trap? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, still puzzled. Her face light up with understanding and burst out, "You… damn… rich… bastards…! Argh."

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey cowered in the corner against the fancy wallpaper. Haruhi's eyes were alight with anger and she was not giving in. They had played a game. They had fooled her! The lawyer! Their lives were so laid back, while she had to work every single day. Sure. They had responsibilities, but this… that was going too far! Mocking her… she knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it. The lawyer job thing had sucked a lot of fun out of her. The reason in her was bubbling down, and outright anger was about to explode. Then, Haruhi remembered what her dad had told her when she had lost her first case.

**-Begin Flashback-**

Haruhi was pacing really quickly from side to side in their small kitchen. Her tears of anger and sadness dripped down as she presented her explanation to her dad. Their kitchen consisted of a stove, pots, an oven, and a microwave. Everything need for a kitchen was basically there. The tiles were a bit dusty, the floor littered with small crumbs, but clean and sparkling. The cabinets were either empty of full and some even had food in them. Most of it was in the refrigerator, though. There were also four chairs and table.

"I'm not cut out for this! I lost it totally and my client GLARED at me with anger. Ugh!" she commented after her dad got her to sit down.

"Don't be so angry. You lost your first case, but no one does that well. Don't cry. Calm down and prepare the FACTS next time. You can do it. I believe in you. Just take deep breaths, and give daddy a call sometime, okay? Especially since I bought you this! Ta-da!" he announced. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a journal. "You can write you thoughts, or you can use it for your next cases. Keep it up, Haruhi! Good luck!"

"Okay," Haruhi said as she smiled.

**-End Flashback-**

She counted to ten under her breath. "Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hatchi, kyu, juu."

The others watched as she seemed to calm down. They stopped cowering and said, all together, "Gomen. Sorry. We just wanted to let you have some fun. You seemed so uptight."

"Yeah. Arigato! I was uptight. Sorry for the outburst. Just some cases and stuff I need tending to," Haruhi explained. "Thanks everyone. A lot. Let's go play hide-and-seek."

"No more commoner games!" exclaimed the twins. "Please! Let's just chat or something."

"What did you say?" exclaimed Haruhi. "Just kidding! What do you want to do?"

Everybody laughed, and the tension in the room disappeared.

"So, I'm planning on going tomorrow, because those cases really need tending to. Anyways, my break's almost over. I got to go," Haruhi admitted.

"Okay, I'll call my driver to get you to the airport," said Kyouya.

"We'll send lots of cakes to you, so come visit soon! 'Kay, Haru-chan?" whispered Honey. Mori nodded. "And we'll send you some food."

"Then, we'll send you some of the designs from our place. You can review them, and keep the clothing!" the twins droned happily.

"I, Tamaki, will then happily give you my fatherly love, my dear Haruhi!" Tamaki bellowed. However, as he ran over the short distance to hug Haruhi, a monkey screeched. He slipped on the banana and created a domino effect, resulting in Hikaru accidentally kissing Haruhi on the cheek. Hikaru turned red. Haruhi blushed.

"Nooo!" sobbed Tamaki. "You have gotten your germs all over her!"

"Sorry," Hikaru murmured.

"It's all your fault! I broke my glasses," shouted an accusation from Kyouya, his glasses sideways on his face. "You made Mori, diving to save Honey, rip the wallpaper, too."

"Wah! Wai! Let's do that again!" cried out Honey, half upset, half happy.

"TAMAKI!!!" they all yelled. Then, the wild maniacally chasing around of Tamaki began.

Note: Later, this was known as the Sleepover Incident: Tamaki by them all. And yes, Tamaki did run around in 50 circles, at around 100mph.


	6. Filler 3

**Host Club Sleepover**

A/N: Last filler! I made it this far… gasp! So, here's the last filler. Remember, this may be OOC. It's Just for Fun. For me, at least. Thanks for reading up until now!

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the future humor, plot, and the writing mostly. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

**Honey's POV -sweet-**

It was an average day in my Honey-land. After all, I created it. I was running around, when I ran into my brother. We exchanged a few hits, then talked for a little while. Then I left to continue on my run because it was the morning and I run every morning.I had just left my brother behind when I ran into Tamaki. He's the King's Jester and he used to be the village idiot. Now, you'll probably be wondering who th king is. It's me! Honey. He made me laugh a couple of times, and we talked for a little, and I continued on. Next, I jogged a bit longer until I ran into Kyouya. He's a fool sometimes, too, but he's my adviser. He tells me everything I need to know, I act upon what he tells me. If he tells me a village burned down because of some bandits, I find them and send my royal army after them. Then I throw them in the candy cane jail cells. He told me the latest new, Weather, and Candy findings. When I hear some people found a chocolate geyser or some new breed of candy has been found, I send my royal excavators. Then, I continued on my jog.

It took me a while longer to find the next people to talk to. I ran into Takashi next. I asked him about the royal army and the defenses against the Salty warriors. He told me they were very weak and they wouldn't last too long. I was very happy, bid him a good day, and continued on. I was a bit tired, so I brought out my water bottle and candy pills and ate them. Feeling refreshed and energized, I jogged until I met the Twins. Hikaru and Kaoru greeted me and told me about the random things and new cake and candy breeds they had found. They are the head chefs and leaders of excavations. They're really cool. At long last, I finally reached the castle. I ordered my candy guards to bring me some cake and candy. Soon, I drank down my sweet juice plus ate my cakes and candy. I walked to visit the adopted princess, Haruhi. She was very beautiful. Haruhi is polite, smart, and wears the most simple clothing in all of my kingdom. Though, even if she wears peasant clothes, her looks still look so beautiful! When we finished our long chat, I continued on to my room.

**End Honey POV -sweets!-**

* * *

**Kyouya's POV -even MORE notes-**

1. Haruhi is leaving soon. Must call driver. I found her diary the other day! I copied down the contents in my notes.

2. Tamaki is so stupid. Must ask Haruhi how I am like him. Also, get Tamaki to stop going 'gaga' and 'whoo'-ish over Haruhi.

3. I love this! I got back at those twins by accidentally-on-purpose switching some of their stuff... he he he. I also looked through the stuff they have. I threw away a lot of it. Then I sold some of it, too.

4. Cavities cost more money than snacks. Cavities cost more money than snacks. Ah, who am I kidding? I'm cutting it off NOW! Mori agrees with me, too.

5. Reminder: Make sure no monkeys, apes, or anything like that, live within a very large radius. Get rid of bananas.

Reminder: Haruhi is probably allergic to something... but what? She keeps sneezing. Maybe someone's talking about her.

Reminder: Continue to get back at the twins, after all, this is somewhat pay back for being called a homo side character.

Reminder: Hit Tamaki.

Reminder: CUT OFF SNACK MONEY NOW!!

**End Kyouya's POV -notes!-**

* * *

**Mori's POV -silence-**

...** Bold. **_Italics. _Underline.

**End Mori's POV -had to put something here-**

* * *

**Kaoru + Hikaru's POV –passing more notes-**

**-Also Note: **_**Italics **_**is Hikaru and Plain Text is Kaoru.-**

_So, who do you think messed up our stuff?_

Kyouya, probably. It's likely he suspected us, and got mad.

_Well, it was funny. It was interesting too._

Perhaps we should lead Tamaki there next time.

_Yeah, that would be interesting._

The photos were cute.

_You think? We edited them so much, though. No one will notice._

Yes, it's good money. I couldn't care less about who notices.

_Unless it's Haruhi. When she's angry, she's quite scary._

Of course! This is Haruhi, the girl dressed up boy!! Anyways, they are of her.

_I love fire. It's fun to play with._

Haven't you seen the "Don't play with fire" commercial, brother?

_Of course I have. We're all grown up now, though. Haruhi is funny._

She is. I wonder if she'll like our designs.

_She's kinda weird, though. Sometimes she flames up easily, sometimes she is clam even through a panic or a crisis._

Yeah, well, we should probably send it out now, don't you think?

_Yeah, let's go! Oh, Tamaki and Kyouya are headed this way!_

Flames, here we come!

They ran off, again.

**Kaoru + Hikaru's POV –passing even MORE notes-**


End file.
